Currently, there is a need for power plants that can be easily transported, assembled and made operation at remote sites. Such power plants may be needed, for example, in disaster relief areas, areas affected by blackouts, or any areas where additional electrical power is needed. Such power plants may comprise generators, substations and fuel tanks that can be transported to remotes areas and configured to generate electrical power independently form the power grid.
Power plants that currently exist have a variety of disadvantages. In particular, these power plants are difficult to transport, they require complicated installation and they cannot be easily scaled or controlled. In addition, such power plants are often incapable of producing a sufficient amount of power. Consequently, it is highly desirable to create a new type of a portable modular power plant where each individual component is containerized and designed to make the portable plant simple to transport, install, operate and scale.